Waiting for Jack
by rosenquist
Summary: Kidfic. Little Daniel story. Jack is MIA and Daniel is a very sad little boy.


Daniel was sitting on a bed in one of the VIP room at the SGC and was sadly waiting to be picked up by Colonel Jansen

**Ficlet: Waiting for Jack Part 0 + 1/1.**

Author: Rosenquist

Warning: You may need some tissues, because of a very sad little boy. Some main characters has been declared MIA and presumed dead, but I promise you this is not a death fic!

Status: Complete

Pairing: Colonel Jansen/Mrs. Jansen

Category: Kidfic. Aware toddler LD.

Feedback: Yes please.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Stargate sg-1 characters I just borrowing them.

#

Daniel was sitting on a bed in one of the SGC's VIP rooms, dejectedly waiting to be collected by Colonel Jansen. He wasn't looking forward to it - he couldn't believe he was going through this horrible foster care thing once again. He remembered how happy he'd been, when he turned sixteen the first time round. He finally got emancipated after some heartbreaking years in foster care but now he was back at square one.

He was going back to foster care.

Jack had taken Daniel in, six months before, after his sudden downsizing to an aware two year old. Sadly though, two weeks ago Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Janet Fraiser were all declared MIA presumed dead.

Daniel had all his adult memories, but he was physically and emotionally a two and a half year old boy. When he was first downsized, he hadn't had any control of his bodily functions and, much to his dismay, had had to wear diapers. Just before Jack had gone off-world they had got Daniel potty trained, but after his guardian went MIA, he had suffered a major set-back. Daniel had to go back to wearing diapers again and had also started to suck his thumb which he never had done before.

Originally while SG-1 & Janet were off-world Daniel had been staying with General Hammond. Now that Jack O'Neill wasn't able to take care of Daniel, the General had to arrange a more permanent living arrangement for the young boy. He wished that Daniel could stay with him permanently, but because of his job this just wasn't possible. The General was tempted to finally retire and officially adopt the boy himself. He was afraid though that the next General to take over command in his place, wouldn't do everything in his power to find the missing members of the SGC. George also knew that Daniel needed younger parents. Both a mother and a father who had the time and energy to give him the comfort and care he so badly needed.

Colonel and Mrs. Jansen had wanted children for many years. Some months ago the doctors had confirmed that they weren't able to have any biological children of their own and they were talking about adoption. When Colonel Jansen heard that General Hammond was looking for a suitable couple to take Daniel in, he went straight to the General and told him that he and his wife would love to look after the boy. Since Colonel Jansen had the right clearance, General Hammond agreed to make arrangements for Daniel's stay with them. Mrs. Jansen was thrilled to take the two and a half year old boy into her home. If it turned out that Jack O'Neill wasn't coming back, Colonel and Mrs. Jansen had agreed to adopt Daniel. They would raise him as if he were their own flesh and blood and make sure that he got a happy childhood. Jack had tried to get Daniel into day-care, but the boy had cried all the time and Jack had been forced to take him back out again. Mrs. Jansen wanted to quit her job, so she could be a full time housewife and mother. Maybe once he'd settled into his new home properly he could do the occasional morning at day-care but more than that wouldn't be necessary.

General Hammond thought that telling Daniel about Jack, his team and Janet being declared MIA was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Daniel had cried for hours into the General's shoulder. Telling Daniel that he was going into foster care at the Jansen's house was the second hardest thing, since he knew of Daniel's background with the foster care system. It surprised Hammond that no tears or sounds came from the child after he had told him.

It had been few days ago that Daniel had been told about his new foster parents and he hadn't spoken a single word since - that was very out of character for him. Dr. MacKenzie was sure however, that Daniel would be okay once he was settled into his new home and his new family.

Daniel remembered Colonel Jansen as a nice person who he had talked to a lot when he was still Doctor Daniel Jackson. He had heard a lot about his wife and about their dreams of having children, but he had never once dreamed that he would become their "child".

"Please, Jack. Come home." Daniel whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

When he heard someone coming he hurried to wipe his tears away. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. General Hammond and Colonel Jansen came in to Daniel's VIP room.

"Hey Danny. Are you ready to come home." Colonel Jansen said, without knowing how those words hurt Daniel's heart. The only place that was home to him was Jack's home and that would never change.

Daniel didn't answer, he just sat there on the bed. After a few minutes silence Colonel Jansen picked the boy up. General Hammond picked up Daniel's bags and they all went out to the Jansen's car. Colonel Jansen placed Daniel in a booster seat and the General waved sadly to the boy as they drove away.

Mrs. Jansen was waiting anxious for her husband and the child, who she hoped they could adopt very soon. She would never forget the first time when she saw the cute toddler with beautiful deep blue eyes and blond wavy hair.

While she waited for them, she made sure that the house was ready for a youngster and that all dangerous things were well out of reach of a curious little boy. She had been in the nursery many times to check that everything was in order. Making sure that there were enough diapers, washcloths and other things on the changing table that a toddler would need.

Finally her husband and "son" drove up. She hurried to the car and to greet them. She unbuckled Daniel from the booster seat and picked him up. "Welcome home, Danny. I'm glad you're finally here. Let's go inside and I'll show you your room." She said with a big smile on her face. She was finally a mom - she had ached for this for so long.

After Colonel Jansen had unpacked Daniel's things, he gave his wife and "son" a hug - they were finally a family. Daniel sat quietly on Mrs. Jansen's lap, too quietly for Colonel Jansen's liking though. He knew Daniel from before his downsizing and knew that he couldn't keep quiet for long. He hoped that things would change soon and that he would be happy in his new home.

After some time the Jansens noticed that Daniel was getting sleepy. They took him to the nursery and changed the boys diaper before tucking him into his crib for a nap.

"Sweet dreams, son." Colonel Jansen said and gave the boy a kiss on his forehead. Then his wife did the same and they left the room to let the young boy get some rest.

They didn't noticed the tears that rolled down Daniel's cheeks and they didn't hear him whisper "Please, Jack. Come home soon. I'm waiting for you. I wanna go home." Daniel cried in silence so that his foster parents wouldn't hear him. He cried and cried until he finally fell asleep.

Somewhere far, far away Colonel Jack O'Neill woke up horrified "Daniel! Where are you?" he shouted.

"Colonel. Please calm down and lay still. You're hurt." Dr. Fraiser said.

The Colonel opened his eyes once again and regretted it as soon as Dr. Fraiser shone her penlight in them. "Wh…where are we and where's Daniel?" he asked her. "I heard him crying out for me."

"We still off-world on P3K-523. There was a cave-in, do you remember? We got out, but we're a long way from the gate. Daniel's with General Hammond." Dr. Fraiser said. "Teal'c and Sam are okay and they're trying to find a safe way back to the gate."

"Oh, yeah I remember now…but I'm afraid that Daniel isn't with the General anymore." Jack told the doctor. "They've declared us MIA and we're presumed dead. The General's found foster parents for Daniel and he's very, very sad. We've got to get back - and fast. Daniel's waiting for me and I don't want to let him down. He's spent more than enough time in foster care for one lifetime and I don't want him to have to go through that again."

"Colonel. You just had a nightmare. I'm sure Daniel is safe and sound back at the SGC." Dr. Fraiser tried, with no luck, to convince him.

"No Doc. He isn't…" Jack said "…I'm coming Daniel. I promise. You don't have to wait too long for me. I'll do anything in my power to come back home to you."

The End

A/N: Strange ending I know, but I hope to write a sequel soon and it'll explain why Jack knows what happened with Daniel.

Please review, then maybe my muse will co-operate with me so that I can write a sequel. Thanks.


End file.
